Tiempo y Espacio
by Quela
Summary: Booth despierta después de cuatro días en coma. ¿Qué es lo primero que dice? Pues como eso ya lo sabemos, conozcamos qué viene despues...


_**Hola. Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Bones. Espero que os guste cómo está escrito. Ni qué decir tiene que ni Brennan ni Booth son de mi propiedad, sino de la Fox, porque como otros ya han dicho por aquí, si fueran míos.... Espero comentarios!!!!**_

**TIEMPO Y ESPACIO...**

_**-¿Quién eres tú?**_

Cuando salió de la oscuridad y vio de nuevo la luz, cuando los objetos y las cosas que le rodeaban se clarificaron, la vio allí. Vio su rostro, lo conocía, sabía quién era. Creía que sabía lo que hacía allí, pero todo estaba tan confuso… Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Porque por su mente pasaron tantas cosas de repente, tan diferentes, tan iguales. Brennan era Brennan, siempre Brennan, bueno, algunas veces era Bren simplemente. Pero tenía en la cabeza una doctora Brennan, una médico, una compañera, su compañera. Pero también rondaba por allí dentro, por donde notaba que tenía una venda, una mujer distinta, Bren, su mujer, su amiga, la madre de su hijo, de su futuro hijo. Y no tenían nada que ver una con otra, o al menos eso creía. Ahora sólo quedaba saber ¿cuál de las dos era la mujer que tenía delante?

La sonrisa de Brennan murió en sus labios cuando él pronunció las tres fatídicas palabras. La alegría de ver sus ojos de nuevo abiertos se transformó en pánico, sensación que muy sabiamente supo ocultar a tiemppo. Al fin y al cabo había dado y recibido muchas malas noticias en su vida y sabía anteponer la objetividad a cualquier emoción, y aunque había intentado durante los últimos años combatir esta aparente falta de expresividad y casi lo había conseguido precisamente gracias a Booth, tenía que volver a ello por el bien de su compañero.

_-Menos mal que has despertado, nos has tenido muy preocupados. ¿Te encuentras bien? Llamaré a las enfermeras y al médico._

Booth asintió sin mucho convencimiento. No se le ocurría qué decir. ¿Cómo averiguar quién era ella en realidad? En unos segundos pensó con rapidez -¿por qué con tanta rapidez? ¿dónde había aprendido a hacerlo?- que no sabía en realidad quién quería que fuera.

Cuando Brennan salió de la habitación Booth respiró profundamente con alivio. Al menos disponía de un breve lapso de tiempo hasta que aparecieran médicos y enfermeras. Le había parecido oír cuando estaba casi despierto que había estado en coma cuatro días, lo que significaba que no tardarían mucho en aparecer, pero al menos podía intentar poner en claro incluso quién era él mismo.

Porque que Brennan fuera la doctora Brennan o Bren, su esposa, dependía también que él fuera Booth, el agente del FBI o Booth, el dueño de The Lab, un club nocturno. Dios mío, ¿tenía un club nocturno? La verdad es que la idea no era tan ridícula en el fondo… hasta le gustaba. ¿Agente del FBI? Tenía la sensación de que tampoco era mala idea, recordaba haber pertenecido al Ejército, recuerdos de sensaciones de peligro, de incertidumbre… Dios mío, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

_-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

Mientras intentaba poner en orden todo en su cabeza y hacer encajar las piezas como un puzzle, una enfermera había entrado en la habitación, y ahora observaba las constantes y le metía un termómetro en la boca. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a hablar, así que asintió. Luego vino otra, y luego un médico. Este también observó los monitores, y habló con la enfermera, y luego con él. Le dijo que había despertado de un coma de cuatro días motivado por una reacción adversa a la anestesia. Que estaría un poco desorientado al principio, pero que esperaban que se recuperara pronto. Le preguntaron que si sabía cómo se llamaba y si recordaba algo de sí mismo.

_-Me llamo Booth, Seeley Booth, pero todo lo demás está muy confuso para mí._

_-No se preocupe –dijo el médico-, hoy mismo realizaremos algunas pruebas para comprobar el estado de su cerebro, pero creo y espero que todo estará normal y que su confusión se deberá lógicamente a la operación a la que le sometimos hace unos días. De todos modos, descanse y tenga paciencia._

Paciencia. Sólo llevaba unos minutos despierto y ya le pedían paciencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Era impetuoso? ¿Lo había demostrado de alguna manera o cómo lo sabían ellos? Una nueva pieza que encajar. Se llevó la mano a los ojos y por un momento deseó de nuevo volver a ese letargo del que había salido hacía muy poco pero en el que no sentía nada.

_-¿Quiere algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-Me duele un poco la cabeza. Quisiera algo para el dolor, me confunde más todavía y ahora no puedo…_

_-Le administraremos un analgésico para ese dolor, y más tarde hablaremos de la confusión y si es necesario le daremos también un tranquilizante suave. Ahora procure descansar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, lo haré. Por favor, no quiero ver a nadie._

_-Pero es que su…._

_-No _–dijo Booth con firmeza-, _no quiero verla a ella tampoco. Dígale que me lo ha prohibido_ –el médico le miró con extrañeza_-, por favor_ –insistió Booth.

_-De acuerdo. Prohibiré las visitas hasta nueva orden. ¿Le parece?_ –el paciente no parecía llevar el hecho de no recordar ciertas cosas, así que le pareció lo mejor, no había que presionarle más. Cuando Booth asintió, sonrió -. _Insisto, no se agobie. Todo volverá a la normalidad cuando menos se lo espere. Volveré pronto._

Cuando la enfermera terminó de comprobar los monitores y el suero, se acercó a su cama.

_-¿Quiere algo más?_

_-Por favor, quisiera un poco de agua, tengo la garganta seca_ –ella le acercó un poco en un vaso- _y me gustaría, si es posible, que cerrara todas las persianillas del cuarto y bajaran la luz._

_-Pero si lo hago no podremos verle desde fuera._

_-Estaré bien, se lo prometo. Necesito… un poco de soledad… Necesito pensar…_

_-De acuerdo, pero pasaré por aquí cada cierto tiempo para comprobar que todo va bien. Y recuerde que debe tranquilizarse._

_-Lo haré. Gracias._

Cuando ella salió cerró las persianillas y bajó la luz de intensidad, respiró por segunda vez. Nunca había suspirado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo se dispuso a encajar piezas de su puzzle, una detrás de otra, esta debajo de aquella…

_-Lo siento, el médico ha prohibido las visitas hasta nueva orden- _La cara de la enfermera reflejaba que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y de verdad lo sentía. Había visto a la doctora Brennan al pie de la cama del agente durante más de 72 horas con apenas algún período de descanso, y tampoco comprendía por qué ahora no querían que estuviera en la habitación.

_-¡Eso no es posible, he estado cuatro días con él día y noche, no soy una visita más!_ -Brennan hablaba casi con desesperación.

_-El señor Booth ha pedido expresamente no recibir visitas de momento. No se encuentra del todo bien. Es en cierto modo comprensible, quizá no se sienta con fuerzas... Pero no puedo hacer nada más por usted, lo siento. _

Brennan intentó convencer a la enfermera aunque resultó imposible. Pero tenía que hacerlo, algo había ocurrido para que el médico prohibiera las visitas y para que Booth pidiera expresamente no recibirlas. A lo mejor estaba peor o había algo que no le habían dicho… Tenía que averiguarlo. Booth no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana sólo porque había perdido cuatro días de su vida, sólo porque había estado a punto de morir…. No, Dios, no ahora que todo comenzaba a tener sentido en su vida.

Se fue del hospital pero no se dio por rendida. No, no lo haría, porque además sabía que Booth también sabía que ella no se rendía fácilmente. O al menos siempre lo había creído. Era hora de emplear un poco de mano izquierda con ese señor de arriba al que Booth siempre había admirado tanto para convencerle de que hiciera lo que sólo él podía hacer: un milagro. El milagro de que todo volviera a ser como antes de aquella operación. Y sólo se le ocurrió un sitio donde encontrarle.

Booth abrió su mente y dejó que saliera todo lo que había dentro, no pensó en nada en especial, sólo permitió que sus pensamientos fluyeran a su aire, y encontró cosas muy curiosas. Brennan, siempre Brennan, en todo lo que se le ocurriera. Brennan con una bata de color azul que le favorecía muchísimo, con unos tacones de aguja y una falda de tubo que marcaba sus curvas. Brennan con unas gafas de pasta con las que parecía una bibliotecaria (¡hey, qué bien le sentaban!), Brennan con unos guantes de latex manipulando con delicadeza algo entre sus manos… Brennan en su cama, con él, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel entre sus dedos, el satén de su sostén, su sonrisa traviesa… Brennan besándole bajo un muérdago, inhibida pero apasionada…. Brennan entre huesos, muchos huesos, miles de huesos metidos en cajones transparentes, Brennan sentada en la barra de un club tomando una copa en actitud provocativa…

Dios santo, cuántas visiones de una misma mujer. ¿Cuál era la correcta? Primero tenía que ordenar los recuerdos y luego asociarlos. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo con ese dolor de cabeza que empezaba en sus sienes y terminaba en la coronilla? Pero debía tranquilizarse si quería llegar a algún lado. De nuevo cerró los ojos.

Brennan, en ese mismo momento, mantenía una lucha interna consigo misma para ayudar a Booth. De pie en la puerta de capilla, se preguntaba si aquello era realmente necesario, si iba a ayudar a Booth o se estaba volviendo loca. No le extrañó que fuera ésto último, porque el huracán de sentimientos y sensaciones que le había asaltado desde que él había salido del quirófano y no se había recuperado de la anestesia había sido tan fuerte, tan intenso, que todavía estaba intentando recuperar la compostura. A pesar de que habían transcurrido cuatro días, a pesar de las horas pasadas junto a él, de lo mucho que había reflexionado, de lo mucho que se había analizado a sí misma para intentar comprenderse, no sabía exactamente qué le había llevado a esa puerta de la capilla. La desesperación a la que nunca había cedido le había llevado hasta allí, seguro. Pero con determinación empujó la puerta y entró. Se encontró sola, en un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba, y más cuando iba a mantener una conversación con alguien en quien no creía. Pero era por Booth, había que recordar que era por Booth. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y puso las manos en el regazo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

_-Muy bien_ –dijo comenzando a hablar en voz alta-, _ya sé que no estoy hablando con nadie, porque no creo que nadie me oiga y menos tú pero es mi último recurso. Bueno, el último no, se me ocurrirá algo, siempre se me ocurrirá algo antes de permitir que Booth siga como está ahora. Porque si él no recupera la memoria por sus propios medios, yo haré que lo consiga, y si no lo consigo, pues empezaré de nuevo, volveré sobre mis pasos y pensaré en los errores que he cometido con él para no hacerlo de nuevo, y aunque ya se sabe que el ser humano es el único que comete dos veces el mismo error yo no lo haré. Y conseguiré que Booth vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, porque no puede cambiar, porque le han ocurrido cosas tan importantes en su vida y le pasarán cosas tan importantes también que no puede enfrentarse a ellas sin ser Booth. Y qué demonios, porque ha pasado más de una guerra, porque ha escapado de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, porque esto no puede ser más que un tropiezo en su vida como otro cualquiera. Y porque Parker necesita a su padre y lo necesitará más todavía. Y porque yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él, porque él me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y se lo debo. Porque nunca me he rendido y él lo sabe, y esta no va a ser la primera vez que lo haga. Se lo debo. Me lo debe. Así que ahora te toca a ti demostrarle que toda esa fe que tiene en ti y en tu poder le pueden ayudar. Porque el hecho de tú y yo no nos hayamos tratado, por decirlo de alguna manera, no tiene nada que ver con él. Porque te necesita, nos necesita a los dos. Así que ya sabes, haz uno de tus milagros. Devuélvele lo que ha perdido. Por favor._

Cuando acabó se llevó las manos a la cara y apoyó su cabeza en el reclinatorio. Luego suspiró fuerte y miró al frente de nuevo.

_-Ya está. Ahora haz tú tu parte que yo haré la mía._

Luego se levantó y se fue.

Booth descubrió cómo recordar. No podía agarrarse a los recuerdos cuando pasaban fugazmente por su cerebro, pero aprendió a pensar en cualquier cosa que le rodeara. Y durante días las piezas comenzaron a formar el paisaje de su vida.

Una bata blanca. Había habido muchas en su vida. Había estado en hospitales varias veces, y siempre porque le habían herido. Nunca le habían operado ni de unas simples amígdalas, pero le habían sacado alguna bala del cuerpo cuando estaba en el Ejército, le había estallado una bomba. También había otro tipo de médicos, un psiquiatra cuando volvió de Kosovo, otro cuando disparó a un camión de helados, Sweets… Recordaba perfectamente a aquel jovencito con un montón de títulos que le caló perfectamente cuando comenzaron las sesiones con Brennan.

Monitores, ordenadores, cables. El laboratorio Forense del Jeffersonian. Cam, Angela, Hodgings, Zack. Todo el equipo trabajando en perfecta sincronía para resolver los casos que él mismo proponía. Camaradería. Amistad. Buen rollo.

Visitas. Familia. Su familia, su hermano Jared. Sus distanciamientos y acercamientos a lo largo de los años. Era un tema delicado. Lo pasaría por alto de momento, no ahondaría en recuerdos.

Niños. Su hijo Parker, su adorable hijo Parker. Cuando pensó en él se le saltaban las lágrimas. Ojalá no le hubieran dicho nada, un niño tan pequeño no podía pasar por aquello, no debía pasar por aquello. Anotó mentalmente preguntar a la enfermera si habían llamado a Rebecca para decirle que había despertado. Tendría que verla lo antes posible y tranquilizarla para que a su vez hiciera comprender a Parker lo que había pasado. Se lo debía. Era todo para él, lo sabía. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a Parker aunque sólo fueran unos días? No era justo.

Otro niño. Pero ese no formaba parte de los recuerdos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era su cara. Era el bebé que Brenn, en su sueño, esperaba. Y la alegría que había sentido cuando se lo había dicho. Una dicha inmensa, tan grande como Parker. Pero no era verdad, no era real. Era un sueño.

Había soñado todo: Brenn en su cama, sus besos, sus abrazos, su amor. The Lab, el negocio que habían montado juntos, la vida que llevaban y las perspectivas de futuro después de superar aquel lío tan tremendo en el que se habían metido y de que Brenn le dijera que esperaban un hijo, deseado y buscado por los dos, la culminación de sus deseos.

Sintió una inmensa tristeza. Porque había recordado prácticamente todo lo que creía perdido, pero había perdido lo que siempre había deseado y nunca pudo disfrutar. Y haciendo un esfuerzo por no olvidarlo nunca, rememoró de nuevo aquel sueño, de principio a fin, sintiendo lo que sintió cuando estaba dentro, llenándose de sensaciones que no llegarían a ser parte de la realidad pero que eran reales para él. Cerró los ojos y soñó de nuevo…

Brennan volvió al hospital al día siguiente. Y al otro. Y al otro. Booth seguía sin querer ver a nadie, porque aunque el médico había dicho que no había razón para prohibir las visitas, él no las quería. Y cuando salió por tercera vez del edificio, se dijo a sí misma que pondría en marcha su parte del plan que había elaborado en la capilla del hospital. Esperaría pacientemente a que él regresara, porque regresaría, lo sabía. Y ella siempre estaría allí esperando. Y volvió a su despacho para continuar con su vida habitual. Aunque su corazón le dolía un poco y había lágrimas en sus ojos, no se dio por vencida. Esperaría.

Booth miraba a los monitores sin demasiada convicción. Una sucesión de números, curvas y pitidos que apenas cambiaban le aburrían, pero a la vez le abstraían de ordenar sus recuerdos, algo que había hecho durante las últimas horas sin parar. Y quería parar. El médico le había dicho que dentro de muy poco se iría a casa, y no veía el momento de dejar aquella habitación.

Cuando desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, encontró a alguien mirándole tras el cristal. Era Cam.

Recordaba a Cam perfectamente. Desde hacía mucho era su amiga, había sido su amante y no necesitaba preguntarse nada sobre ella porque lo sabía todo. En ese momento entró la enfermera con cautela en la habitación.

_-Hay alguien que quiere verle. Le he dicho que no quería visitas, pero dice que es la doctora Soroyan e insiste mucho._

Booth sonrió.

_-Que pase por favor, y gracias._

Cam entró con muchas dudas. La decidida y precisa jefa del laboratorio forense se quedó inmóvil mirándole con una pregunta en los ojos que finalmente logró vocalizar.

_-Booth, ¿qué tal estás?_

_-Muy bien, Cam, estoy bien._

_-¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

Booth sonrió otra vez y alargó las manos hacia ella. Cam sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a él para tomárselas. Booth la atrajo y se fundieron en un abrazo. Cuando Cam se separó no le soltó mientras se sentaba en la cama. –No sabes la preocupación que tenemos todos. Desde que entraste aquí ninguno de nosotros hace nada coherente.

_-Lo sé, Cam. Sé que todos estáis aquí, conmigo, y os lo agradezco._

_-¿Has conseguido recordar todo?_

_-Todo, Cam. Todo. Hasta lo que creía olvidado_ –respondió Booth con un deje de tristeza.

_-Pero eso es genial_ –Cam sonreía ampliamente_-. Primero temimos por tu vida, pero cuando despertaste y supimos de tu amnesia, fue un jarro de agua fría, sobre todo para Brennan._

_-Brennan. Bones_ –Booth repitió el nombre mirando al vacío.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Cam habló de nuevo.

_-Brennan ha estado contigo, a tu lado, en todo momento. Y cuando digo a tu lado es aquí, donde estoy yo, o al pie de tu cama, o mirando tus monitores y tus ojos cerrados hasta que los abriste de nuevo hace tres días. ¿Qué te ha pasado con ella para que no hayas querido ver a nadie en este tiempo?_

_-No es lo que ha pasado, Cam. Es lo que nunca pasó. Es lo que pensé que tenía y no tengo. Y eso es lo malo. Que es lo que es y no se puede cambiar._

_-Lo siento, Booth, pero no te entiendo…_

_-Cuando estuve en coma tuve un sueño, un suelo largo y denso. Y real, tal real que cuando me desperté y la vi allí, delante de mí, tuve que preguntarle quién era pero no porque no la reconociera, sino porque no sabía cuál de las dos Brennan era ella; porque Brennan ocupó el lugar más importante y la mayor parte de mi sueño._

_-Tengo que decirte, con la mayor de las precauciones porque conozco a Brennan y sé que no le gustaría que te lo dijera, que no se lo tomó muy bien…_

_-Yo tampoco, Cam, porque la Brennan de mi sueño era la culminación de todo lo que en secreto quiero, y me daba miedo que no fuera real, mucho miedo, pánico. Un ex militar como yo, francotirador curtido en muchas contiendas, tenía miedo de una mujer, de las palabras de una mujer. Preferí que ella se mantuviera al márgen respecto a mí y por eso dije que no quería ver a nadie. Necesitaba recordar todo, la verdad, la realidad. Tenía que estar bien despierto para descubrir quién era yo y quién era Brennan. Si había un nosotros, si..._

Booth se calló mirándose las manos.

_-La había sentido con ellas, la había tocado, era real. Tan real. ¿Qué pasaba si la tocaba y no era ella? ¿Si hablaba y no era ella? No habría podido soportarlo en ese vacío mental. Por eso necesitaba recordar. A solas._

-Y ahora que lo recuerdas todo, ¿qué piensas hacer?

_-No lo sé. He pensado una y mil veces que Brennan no me quiere, no como yo quiero que me quiera. Soy su compañero, una parte importante en su vida, le he salvado la vida y ella me la ha salvado a mí en más de una ocasión. Se ha abierto a mí como no lo ha hecho con ningún ser humano y me ha contado cosas que nadie sabe, pero no me quiere. Y yo quiero que me ame. He visto claro que es lo que secretamente he perseguido durante estos últimos cinco años, aunque me engañaba a mí mismo y me negaba la evidencia_ -de pronto miró a Cam con pena-. _Lo siento Cam, de verdad, nunca pretendí que tú..._

Booth había mantenido una relación con Cam en esos cinco años de los que hablaba. Y la había roto precisamente porque siempre había pensado que entre amor y trabajo había una línea que no debía traspasarse jamás.

_-No te preocupes_ -Cam sonrió con comprensión_-. Siempre he tenido la sensación con Brennan de que nuestros roles estaban cambiados. Yo quise ser tu compañera en la vida, pero soy mucho mejor compañera de trabajo. Y a ella le ocurre todo lo contrario._

_-Muchas veces le he dicho cosas sin decirlas, o las he pensado pero no las he dicho. En estos días me he arrepentido de todo eso. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de pensar qué voy a hacer con respecto a Brennan._

_-Creo que ella también te quiere, Booth. Puede que no haya sido muy consciente de ello, no está acostumbrada a considerar nada que no tenga una base lógica. Pero desde que te trajo al hospital y supo de la gravedad de tu enfermedad, creo que algo ha cambiado en su interior. Cuando estuviste en coma no se movió de aquí, y aquí seguiría si no fuera porque tú lo has prohibido. Pero estoy segura de que no se ha rendido._

_-Sabía que no se rendiría_ -dijo con una media sonrisa.

_-Y ella sabe que tú tampoco te rendirás. Te está dando tiempo, espacio, aire. Lo necesitas. Y ella estará aquí cuando todo haya acabado. Seguro._

Estaban todos en el laboratorio como todos los días. Cam esperó en su despacho hasta que estuvo segura de que todo el equipo estuviera en la plataforma para dejarse caer por allí.

Tras pasar la tarjeta subió sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Luego se dirigió al lado de Hodgins.

_-¿Qué tenemos hoy, señor Hodgins?_

_-Nada especial_ –contestó levantando la cabeza del microscopio-. _Lo de siempre._

Cam entonces se dirigió a todos, incluida Brennan, que apenas se había enterado de su presencia.

_-Booth ha salido del hospital._

_-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo está? ¿Está todo bien? _–de repente todo fueron preguntas e interés por parte de todos los miembros del equipo. Sonrisas, miradas de alivio. Brennan en cambio la miró sin decir nada dejando a medio camino las pinzas con el trozo de hueso que sostenían su mano.

_-Está bien. Le han dado el alta y le han mandado a casa._

_-¿Cómo te has enterado?_ –dijo Brennan.

Creía que ella era la única que llamaba al hospital a diario para preguntar por Booth, y prácticamente todos los días le daban la misma respuesta: "El señor Booth se encuentra mucho mejor. No ha tenido ninguna complicación en las últimas horas y los médicos están muy satisfechos con su evolución". Hasta esa mañana, cuando le dijeron: "El señor Booth ha sido dado de alta ayer por la tarde tras la visita de su médico".

_-He llamado al hospital y me lo han dicho_ –explicaba Cam-. _La dirección del Jeffersonian ha llamado todos los días interesándose por su estado, y esta mañana he llamado yo personalmente porque la secretaria no ha venido._

Una verdad. Una mentira. Era cierto que llamaba todos los días al hospital como jefa del laboratorio, pero se había enterado del alta de Booth porque él mismo la había llamado para que le llevara a su apartamento. Cam había insistido en que se quedara con ella para vigilarle, pero Booth estaba muy seguro de volver a su casa, por lo que Cam le había llenado la nevera y le había dejado la noche anterior sentado en su sofá descansando mientras veía un partido de jockey por la televisión. El le había encargado que se lo dijera a sus amigos; Rebecca y Parker también lo sabían, así como el resto de su familia.

_-¿Ha recuperado la memoria?_

Otra vez fue Bones quien preguntó. Hubo quien la miró de soslayo temiendo la respuesta de Cam. Todos, sobre todo Angela, sabían lo que había ocurrido cuando Booth despertó, y la respuesta a esa pregunta era vital.

_-Sí. Rebecca me contó cuando la llamé que tiene algunas pequeñas lagunas, pero que recuerda todo lo esencial: Parker, su trabajo, su…_

Cam calló de repente y algo flotó en el aire.

_-¿Su pasado?_

Bones de nuevo.

_-Sí, todo su pasado._

_-Habrá sido un tanto traumático para él_ –dijo Bones intentando que su voz sonara sin ninguna inflexión personal. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que era Rebecca la que lo sabía todo respecto al estado de Booth y no ella. Eso dolía, y mucho…

_-No he hablado de ello con Rebecca. Sólo sé que está animado y con ganas de volver al trabajo._

_-Típico de Booth_ –dijo Angela con una sonrisa- _"Proteger y combatir"._

_-Y ahora volvamos al trabajo_ –dijo Cam volviendo a su despacho.

Bones siguió con el supuesto examen de su hueso. Tenía que dominarse hasta que pudiera volver a su despacho y ordenar sus ideas. Tenía que decidir cómo encarar esta nueva etapa con Booth. Sabía que algún día saldría del hospital, pero le había pillado por sorpresa aquella mañana, e incluso pensaba que nadie más lo sabía. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y tenía que pensar qué hacer a partir de entonces. Angela se acercó con cuidado.

_-¿Cómo estás?_

Brennan la miró con perfecto pero fingido asombro.

_-Bien. No sé por qué lo preguntas._

Pero Angela era su amiga y las dos sabían de qué estaban hablando.

_-Cielo, soy yo, Angela. No me hables como si no me conocieras de nada._

_-Angela, necesito concentración. Llevo horas con esto y quiero acabar pronto para…_

_-¿Para ir a ver a Booth?_

_-No_ –Bones se encaró con ella-, _para coger otra de las cajas con los restos encontrados en los Apalaches. Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo…_

_-O sea, que no piensas ir a ver a Booth…_

_-Booth ahora necesita descanso. No es conveniente atropellarle con visitas innecesarias que le cansen y agobien. Cuando esté recuperado, Cam nos lo dirá y entonces…_

_-Y entonces habrás perdido un tiempo precioso, cielo. ¿Tengo que decirte lo que tienes que hacer o puedes descubrirlo tú solita?_

_-Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, Angela: terminar con esto y ponerme con lo siguiente. Eso, y no otra cosa, es lo que tengo que hacer ahora mismo._

Angela la miró con preocupación.

_-En serio, Brennan, no dejes pasar esto, no ahora. Ambos sabéis lo que hay: tú te diste cuenta del alcance de su enfermedad…_

_-Los síntomas son claros para cualquier entendido en medicina…_

_-Sólo tú entre todos los médicos de su entorno lo notaste porque le conoces, sólo tú has estado con él cuando dormía. Tú fuiste la primera persona que vió cuando despertó. Brenn, cielo…_

_-No, Angela_ –de nuevo se encaró con ella-. _Tiempo y espacio. Eso es lo que necesita Booth y se lo voy a dar, ¿vale? Fin de la cuestión _–volvió no sin cierta inquietud a sus huesos, y Angela también volvió al suyo aunque no pudo evitar suspirar de desesperación entornando los ojos al cielo. Fin de la cuestión.

Booth salió de la penumbra del hospital al sol de la mañana. Su puso sus gafas oscuras porque todavía tenía dolores de cabeza y una ligera fotofobia, aunque el doctor le había dicho que todo iba estupendamente y que esos pequeños síntomas, remanentes de su operación, remitirían con los días. Había sido una intervención complicada de la que había salido muy bien a excepción de sus problemas con la anestesia, y no había motivos para pensar que su baja médica se extendiera más allá de dos o tres semanas.

Tenía ganas de que pasara ese tiempo y volver al trabajo, a su despacho, al laboratorio, a Bones. Porque Brennan, la doctora Brennan, era Bones para él. Sólo para él. Porque nadie la llamaba así. Porque era privilegio suyo.

Se sentía solo. La echaba de menos. Sabía que su alejamiento de ella era voluntario, autoimpuesto, se había forzado a sí mismo a llevarlo a cabo. Pero ya estaba harto.

Sabía de un sitio donde paliar su soledad y que reunía todos esos elementos que echaba en falta: amigos, trabajo, Bones.

Sonrió con convicción cuando se metió en su coche y lo puso en marcha. No necesitaba el GPS. Tenía muy claro dónde ir.

Brennan vio a Booth desde su despacho. Estaba en la plataforma con el resto del equipo. Se le veía relajado, sonriente. Ella sabía que estaba muy agradecido porque ellos se habían interesado día tras día por su salud. Bueno, no lo sabía por él ni por nadie que se lo hubiera contado, pero conocía a Booth y sabía que así era. Estaba segura. Booth era leal y generoso con sus amigos e implacable con sus enemigos. Herencia de los ranger.

También le vio acercarse a su despacho, pero continuó sentada en su mesa mirando al ordenador fingiendo repasar datos y datos, como si nada. Este momento debía llegar tarde o temprano, lo había sabido desde muchos días atrás, pero no tenía nada preparado. Incluso un rato antes de que el agente apareciera de nuevo en el laboratorio había hecho cábalas sobre cómo se tomaría el día que Booth estuviera de nuevo ante ella, pero había desistido de su intento: cuando pensaba en él sólo podía ver su cara, recién despertado, de duda e inquietud, preguntándole: quién eres tú. No podía pensar en otra cosa desde que supo que había salido del hospital. Así que en cuestión de segundos decidió que habría que actuar sobre la marcha en lo relativo a qué hacer con Booth. O a qué no hacer con él.

El agente se acercó a la puerta casi con sigilio. Siempre, recordó, entraba en ese despacho como un elefante en una cacharrería, con nuevas noticias sobre un caso o discusiones sobre otro. Bueno, una vez entró despacio porque Brennan estaba durmiendo, o por lo menos intentándolo, y la descubrió en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, y se deleitó durante unos segundos, los que ella tardó en descubrirle. Hoy quería hacer lo mismo, estudiarla durante el breve lapso que transcurriría hasta que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Era la primera vez que la veía en semanas, y la encontraba mucho más bonita de lo que la recordaba. Mechones de pelo se soltaban de su pasador y ella los acomodaba tras su oreja con despreocupación, mientras su mano servía de apoyo a su barbilla en una postura de máxima concentración. Bones, siempre Bones, siempre trabajando.

Pero se dió cuenta también de que ella sabía que él estaba allí. Estaba tensa, no se movía en absoluto. Bones no podía estar quieta excepto cuando tenía un hueso entre manos. Y ahora estaba inmóvil, como esperando. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba allí, y decidió terminar el juego haciéndose notar.

_-Hola, Bones._

Brennan se volvió hacia él aparentando naturalidad.

_-¡Booth!_

Incluso se acercó a él para darle un abrazo amistoso, aunque se retiró rápidamente fingiendo jovialidad. A Booth no le dio tiempo ni a tocar su cuerpo durante un fugaz instante.

_-¿Qué tal estás?_

Era complicado hasta disimular. Cuando imaginó el momento en el que se encontraría con él, nunca tuvo en cuenta que estaría mucho más atractivo. No es que hubiera cambiado mucho físicamente aparte de lo que conllevaba estar una temporada en un hospital, pero había algo que le hacía diferente. Algo invisible, algo que salía de dentro de Booth y que le rodeaba por completo.

Optó por sentarse en la mesa y cruzar las piernas. El hecho de que llevara una falta debajo de la bata del laboratorio no ayudó mucho a iniciar una conversacion, porque como un resorte Booth dejó de mirar a sus ojos para centrarse en sus piernas. Pero no se dejó llevar por los deseos y con una gran reticencia interior volvió a su mirada. Recordó que Bones le había preguntado algo.

_-¿Qué? Oh, sí, bien, casi recuperado. ¿Y tú?_

_-No he sido yo a quien han tenido que abrir la cabeza y luego ha estado en coma cuatro días, así que creo que tu estado es más interesante que el mío. ¿Cómo está tu...?_

_-¿Mi cabeza?_ –Booth se pasó la mano por el corto cabello- _Bien, muy bien. Oye, me gustaría, si tienes un momento, hablar contigo._

_-Bueno, estoy con un caso. La agente Perotta ha trabajado con nosotros en tu ausencia y nos ha traído un caso muy complicado…_

_-Será muy poco, Huesos. Apenas te robaré unos minutos._

_-Muy bien. Tú dirás._

Booth cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aproximó al escritorio.

_-Verás, quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió en el hospital._

_-Allí no ocurrió nada_ –dijo Brennan visiblemente incómoda.

_-Precisamente por eso. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que te dije cuando desperté del coma. Sé que te pregunté quién eras._

_-Ya, pero fue una reacción natural. El médico me dijo después que tu amnesia era consecuencia del coma, incluso aventuró que duraría poco. Y así ha sido._

_-Ya sé los detalles técnicos, Huesos. La cuestión es que sí te recordaba, pero no a ti, sino a otra Brennan_

Brennan se sonrió.

_-No existe otra Brennan, Booth. No puedes recordar lo que nunca has olvidado._

_-Para mí existió otra Brennan. Tengo que contarte una cosa. Y espero que no te lo tomes a broma._

_-Sabes perfectamente que nunca he reconocido las bromas ni aunque las tuviera delante._

_-Bien, pues esto no es una broma. Tuve un sueño, Huesos, un maravilloso y extraño sueño. Y tu papel en ese sueño era muy distinto al que ahora tienes en mi vida._

_-Yo no tengo ningún papel, Booth, sólo soy tu compañera…_

_-Tienes un papel, y muy importante, pero el que representabas en mi sueño era… distinto. Y me sentí muy confuso cuando desperté porque te reconocía perfectamente, Brenn, pero no sabía bien cuál eras de las dos._

_-¿Por qué me llamas Brenn?_ –Brennan estaba confusa. Demasiados datos, había que ordenarlos…- _Nunca me has llamado así._

_-Eras Brenn en mi sueño._

_-Pero ahora no estás soñando, Booth. Es una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar, pero ¿estás seguro de que sabes quién soy?_

_-Perfectamente, Huesos. Nunca he estado más seguro._

Booth llegó hasta ella y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sobre el escritorio, y sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

_-El problema es, Huesos, cómo te hago saber cómo me siento._

_-¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de hacérmelo saber?_ –Brennan tragó saliva.

Estaba resultando muy complicado todo aquello, maldita sea, y no esperaba que ocurriera así. Querría haber tenido tiempo para enfrentarse a lo que viniera, con o sin Booth, pero no había. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, precisamente era Booth el que la estaba enseñando, sin saberlo, a responder a sentimientos no científicos. Y ahora él, precisamente él, le planteaba una situación sin salida.

Booth apoyó su frente en la suya mientras cerraba los ojos. Bones también cerró los suyos mientras se mordía los labios. Temía cualquier cosa que viniera de sus labios. No estaba preparada.

_-He estado rehuyendo enfrentarme a esto durante mucho tiempo, lo he ignorado, he pretendido que se diluyera con el paso de los meses, pero cuando tú te diste cuenta de lo que me ocurría y tuve que enfrentarme a la operación, me di cuenta de que, si moría, dejaría algo sin hacer. Por eso te pedí que siguieras adelante con tu proyecto de tener un hijo. Y ahora no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejarlo pasar otra vez. Soñé contigo, Brennan, con una vida maravillosa en común, con un futuro juntos, con un hijo, deseado y aceptado por los dos._

_-Booth, yo no sé…_

_-No me digas nada ahora, Huesos. Lo entiendo, y quiero que sepas que entenderé lo que me digas. Sé que significa cruzar la línea que me prometí no cruzar contigo, pero yo también me echo para atrás en lo que digo, y más si es en lo referente a ti. Y voy a dejarte espacio y tiempo, el mismo espacio y tiempo que tú siempre me has dejado a mí, pero quería que lo supieras. Quería que todo esto no se quedara sólo en mi cabeza porque no sé lo que puede ocurrir…_

Brennan llevó su mano a los labios de Booth y le miró con furia contenida.

_-No. No se te ocurra ni pensar en la posibilidad de que ese maldito horror vuelva. No te lo permito. Nunca más, no pasará nunca más._

_-No lo sabemos, Huesos. Nunca podemos estar seguros de nada._

_-Yo sí. Lo estoy. De eso y de mucho más_ –Le acarició con suavidad el mentón y Booth se estremeció ante la caricia espontánea-. _Y sí, voy a necesitar espacio, y sobre todo tiempo, mucho tiempo. Porque tú vas a contarme con todo lujo de detalles ese sueño que te llevó cuatro días de tu vida y en el que yo era tan importante. Tengo que conocerlo con exactitud si quiero desempeñar el mismo papel en tu vida real._

Fue entonces cuando ella posó sus labios con suavidad sobre los labios de Booth, cuando acarició su incipiente barba y enredó los dedos en su ralo pelo mientras se perdía en la exploración de su boca. Con suavidad, con tranquilidad, con pasión contenida mientras él hacía más profundo el beso y la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. Y con la misma delicadeza y naturalidad con la que ambos se habían atraído, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

_-¿Supondrá esto un problema para que sigamos siendo compañeros?_ –dijo Bones con el ceño fruncido- _No me gustaría que nos separásemos ahora._

_-No lo será _–contestó Booth sonriendo_-, pero francamente me importa muy poco. Ahora que te he encontrado, ahora que tú y yo seremos Seely y Brennan, no me importa si no trabajamos juntos, sólo quiero que estemos juntos en tu corazón, eso es lo que me podría quitar el sueño._

_-Nada, absolutamente nada_ –contestó Brennan muy seria y segura- _podría quitarte ahora tu sueño, Booth. Nada._

El resto del equipo les observaba desde la plataforma. Angela esbozó una sonrisa.

_-Cielo, lo has conseguido. Por fin eres feliz._


End file.
